Prophecy of the Four
by Silverstream44
Summary: A Warriors AU where Feathertail survived and had kits with Crowfeather. The story takes place around the time of Power of Three: Eclipse. Silverpaw and Oakpaw are the kits of Crowfeather and are apprentice warriors of WindClan. What will happen to them after a prophecy about four young cats is received by the medicine cats of ThunderClan and WindClan?
1. Allegiances

**Author's Note: **This is a Warriors AU story, so things in the allegiances will be changed. The allegiances here are based on _Power of Three: Eclipse_. The story centers around the idea that Feathertail survived and she and Crowfeather had kits together. Because of this, the main characters Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather do not exist. Enjoy!

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar- Ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Warriors: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur- Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Berrynose- Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- Small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom

Apprentices: Cinderpaw- Gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw- Light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Pinepaw- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's daughter)

Flamepaw- Light ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's son)

Foxpaw- Reddish tabby tom

Icepaw- White she-cat

Queens: Ferncloud- Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy- Cream-colored, long-furred she-cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black and white tom)

Millie- Silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits, Bumblekit, Blossomkit, and Briarkit

Elders: Longtail- Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- Small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar- Large white tom with huge black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw- Ginger tom (standing in for Russetfur)

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- Very Small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur- Small brown tom

Smokefoot- Black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Ivytail- White-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot- Dark brown tom

Crowfrost- Black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- Brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Snaketail- Dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw

Whitewater- White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Queens: Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Rowanclaw's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit)

Russetfur- Dark ginger she-cat (mother of Blackstar's kits, Darkkit, Barkkit, and Bristlekit)

Snowbird- Pure white she-cat

Elders: Cedarheart- Dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar- Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface- Short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors: Tornear- Tabby tom

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker- Light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

Apprentice, Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

(Crowfeather and Feathertail's daughter)

Weaselfur- Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- Brown-and-white tom

Apprentice, Oakpaw- Golden brown tom with amber eyes (Crowfeather and Feathertail's son)

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw- Gray she-cat

Antpelt- Brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Queens: Gorsetail- Very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

Dewspots- Spotted gray tabby she-cat, mother of Owlwhisker's kits, Palekit, (a light-cream colored she-cat), Moorkit(a black-and-white tom), and Cloverkit(a light brown she-cat)

Nightcloud- Black she-cat, expecting Weaselfur's kits

Elders: Morningflower- Very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Leopardstar- Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors: Blackclaw- Smoky black tom

Voletooth- Small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker- Black tom

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur- Light brown tom

Rippletail- Dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower- Pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose- Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- Ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Otterheart- Dark brown she-cat

Pinefur- Very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Rainstorm- Mottled gray-blue tom

Copperpelt- Brown tom

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Queens: Graymist- Pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders: Swallowtail- Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream- Gray tom


	2. Prologue

A dark gray cat dripped with water as he made his way through RiverClan territory. The pouring rain soaked him to the skin, but he continued his journey. Thunder roared overhead, and the dark clouds on the horizon indicated that this storm was far from over. He didn't mind getting soaked himself; he was only worried about the two scraps of fur he was carrying by the scruffs of their neck, their pitiful mews urging him on.

Crowfeather stumbled through the wet grass, passing the land bridge on his way. He glanced towards the island where the Gatherings were held every full moon. Lightning flashed in the distance, making the chunk of land in the lake look grim and frightful. Crowfeather shivered and walked on, relief coursing through him when he saw the WindClan moor in the distance.

The rain only came down harder as Crowfeather rushed back to WindClan territory. The relentless downpour and gray skies made the night even more gloomy than it already was for him. One of the kits he was grasping with his teeth began to shiver, snapping Crowfeather out of his thoughts. The other mewed loudly, making the tom feel helpless. He ran as fast as he could, finally reaching the border, but he couldn't stop. He had to get the kits to safety and out of the pouring rain.

The WindClan warrior began to ponder what his Clan would say when he returned. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this earlier. Crowfeather's half-Clan kits would surely be a controversial topic with Onestar, and with the rest of the Clan. The strict leader was impossible to predict in situations like these. Crowfeather stifled a sigh, putting his priorities in order. First, get the kits to safety, then worry about what everyone would say.

He had come from RiverClan territory from a mission that only he knew about. All of the Clans knew about his and Feathertail's two kits, and how she had tragically died while having them. Crowfeather was still heartbroken beyond belief, but his kits needed him. He had been planning this for days. He went to RiverClan's camp and simply spoke to Leopardstar. It took a long argument, but it was nothing Crowfeather hadn't prepared for. Even so, he had left with his kits. He was honestly surprised Leopardstar had even bothered listening to him, but he supposed that she wanted his kits to grow up with their kin, their father, as much as he did. Although he would never stop grieving for Feathertail, he had to stay strong for their kits.

As he made his way through the moor, Crowfeather reminisced about his mate. The silver tabby was the most beautiful she-cat, and not only that, she was brave, strong, kind, and caring. Crowfeather's fear when Feathertail sacrificed herself for the Tribe of Rushing Water was immense, fearing that he had lost her forever. Luckily, Stoneteller had been able to heal her in time. Crowfeather's gratefulness to StarClan wasn't wasted; he spent the next moons secretly meeting her on the Gathering island every few nights. He was thrilled when she told him she was having his kits. Crowfeather knew it would be hard, with half-Clan kits, but he loved Feathertail enough to take that risk. He knew it was like Graystripe and Silverstream; he would have to watch his kits grow up in a different Clan, without their father. As long as he had Feathertail, Crowfeather knew he would be alright. But then she left for StarClan, and nothing was ever the same again. Her death was the same as her mother, Silverstream's. The kits survived, and RiverClan was to take care of them, and he rushed to their camp when he heard the news at the Gathering the night after it happened. In doing so, Crowfeather had to reveal that they were his and Feathertail's kits. He was not punished, but he was never looked upon as a loyal warrior again.

Crowfeather's mood instantly brightened at the sight of the WindClan camp. The shallow dip in the ground looked deserted; his Clanmates were probably sheltering in their dens. They would never expect what the dark gray warrior was bringing to their home. As he rushed towards the camp, Crowfeather knew that his life, and the lives of his kits, would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 1

**Silverkit's POV**

My heart skipped a beat as Onestar padded out of his den to address the Clan. My brother and I were becoming apprentice warriors today, and our ceremony was about to begin. I could hardly contain my excitement, and when I glanced at my brother, Oakkit, I suspected that he felt the same way. His amber eyes gleamed with the confidence I wish I had more of. A gust of wind rushed through the clearing, and I licked my chest fur nervously.

Crowfeather, our father, walked out of the warrior's den to meet us. He glanced around the WindClan camp. "Look! Everyone's here to see your apprentice ceremony," he meowed. His bright blue eyes reflected the pride he must have been feeling when he looked down at us. But the pride suddenly shifted towards frustration. "Oakkit, you look like a mess! Did you not groom yourself at all?"

At my father's remark, I glanced at my littermate. It was true, and I stifled a purr as my whiskers twitched in amusement. Oakkit's golden brown fur was ruffled up all over him. He sighed, and began to bathe, his head bobbing rhythmically as he did so.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here in the clearing."

Onestar's traditional gathering words made me sit up taller. This was the first time I had been old enough to attend a Clan meeting. My brother became hasty in his grooming, but Crowfeather told him he looked presentable. Oakkit relaxed, relieved. Onestar continued to speak one we were settled.

"We are gathered here today, as you know, to make a few new apprentices," the tabby said, his eyes landing on us, then shifting towards the other kits whose ceremony was also today. "Heatherkit, please step forward."

Disappointment darkened my mood as the light brown tabby kit went up to meet her leader- and father, as well. I should have known Onestar would want to apprentice his own daughter first. But it was okay, I told myself. Just a little longer.

"Heatherpaw, your mentor will be Crowfeather. I trust he will pass on all of his respectable abilities to you." Onestar's voice brought me back to reality from my thoughts. I smiled. My father was going to be mentoring an apprentice! I was happy for him, and glanced at him as he made his way towards the center of the clearing. As I did, I noticed his expression was one of shock. I guess he had been pleasantly surprised.

As Heatherpaw's ceremony ended, Sunkit's began. She was named Sunpaw, and was apprenticed to Emberfoot. I was friends with Sunpaw, so I cheered enthusiastically for her. Finally, after what felt like moons of waiting, Onestar called our names.

"Oakkit, Silverkit, please step forward."

I stood up, trying to be as serious as possible. My brother noticed, and his whiskers twitched in amusement. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Silverkit!" he whispered, and I smiled. It was hard to be frustrated with the light-hearted cat for too long. We both walked side-by-side up to Onestar, and he looked down upon us from a hill at the edge of the camp.

"Oakkit, step forward," our leader spoke, and my brother obeyed his command. "From this day forward, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor shall be Harespring, and I hope he will pass down his immense skills to you."

The cats cheered for the new apprentice, and I did as well. Harespring was a great warrior, and I was happy for my brother. Oakpaw's eyes gleamed with pride at his new position. With all these things happening, I almost forgot that my ceremony had yet to happen.

"Silverkit, step forward." I startled a bit, forgetting my leader was there. I glanced behind me at my father, and Crowfeather smiled, nodding. I stepped forward as Onestar had said.

"Silverkit, you will know be known as Silverpaw until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor will be Whitetail, and I hope she will pass down her skill and abilities to you." Whitetail walked up to me, and we touched noses. I was so nervous! Whitetail was Onestar's own mate! He must see something in me to appoint her as my mentor.

As if she could sense my emotions of unease, she whispered, "It's alright, young one." Her gentle words comforted me. I realized how lucky I was to have Whitetail as my mentor. She was extremely skilled in hunting and fighting.

As I smiled up at my mentor, Onestar walked back into his den. The ceremonies were over, and WindClan had four new apprentices.

I rushed over to Oakpaw, who was standing by Crowfeather. He licked my head affectionately, and I purred loudly. As I enjoyed my family's company, I saw a familiar figure pad towards us. "Willowclaw!" I exclaimed, recognizing the gray she-cat.

Willowclaw was one of the cats I was closest to, other than my own kin. The kind queen had been a foster mother for Oakpaw and I. That's how I was such good friends with Sunpaw- she was Willowclaw's only kit.

My mother had been Feathertail of RiverClan. My father had told me stories about the beautiful silver tabby. Crowfeather had told my brother and I that she hunted with StarClan now. I wished I could have met my real mother. She sounded like such an amazing cat, with unmatched kindness and grace. But Willowclaw had been a great mother to us, as well. The only thing wrong with Feathertail was that she was from another Clan, which meant my father had surprisingly broken the warrior code to be with her.

I didn't mind it, really. The only problem was that cats of WindClan never really looked at us like they looked at Sunpaw or Heatherpaw. They knew it wasn't us kits that had wronged them, but the traces of doubt in their eyes had never disappeared. They had learned to trust us, though.

I guess Crowfeather was surprised he had received an apprentice. Onestar had finally come to trust the dark gray warrior enough to give him a young cat to mentor in Heatherpaw. And it was his own daughter, too. I couldn't blame my father for the look of shock that had adorned his face as he went to meet the young tabby she-cat.

Oakpaw and I ran up to Willowclaw as she approached us. "Well done, you too!" she meowed happily, beginning to purr loudly. Even though she wasn't our real mother, she acted like it, offering to take care of us when Crowfeather had brought us here. I had heard him thank her many times, and I had shown my gratefulness, too. She was more than we deserved.

"Thanks! It was annoying to wait so long, though," Oakpaw commented, and Willowclaw laughed. "I'm serious! Onestar needs to step up his game if he wants good apprentices in time!" my brother joked, and I couldn't help but laugh along with Willowclaw.

"Come on, Oakpaw. It was worth it, though! We're finally apprentice warriors!" I meowed, and my littermate nodded. Willowclaw looked at us with pride in her blue eyes, and I purred. This was an important step in my goal of becoming a WindClan warrior, and I knew I would never forget this day.


End file.
